My Little Pony Luna's redemption
by flamecom
Summary: When Luna is finally free from the moon instead of coming back as Nightmare Moon wanting revenge Luna is her old self again. Now wanting to prove her sister that she has changed she decides to disappear into Ponyville. Not only the fact that Luna is living as a simple subject with secrets in Ponyville what else changes when Twilight and her friends never discover elements. Hiatus


Oh come on why I always get sidetracked. Anyway this is my first non crossover mlp story. I'm planning to release this on both fimfiction and fanfiction maybe in wattpad and archive your own. Anyway I got this idea from... I don't remember but pretty much when Luna/Nightmare Moon came to equestria after being there for 1000 years instead of Nightmare Moon coming like it did in cartoon Luna has became Luna again in the moon. I really gotta make a good summary but at least for what the plot of this story is it will be difficult. Also there will be many events from episodes through season 1-3. However this will not be just episodes with Luna included I will do many chapters without any episode event in it and many event's of episode's will be changed. Also this author note won't be in Fimfiction or wattpad. only .

I was walking in circles on the surface of the moon breathing heavily. Today was today was the day. Today was the day I'm finally going to be free. I was normally very patient probably the most patient pony there ever is the most patient there was and the most patient there ever will be. But today I wasn't who wouldn't after waiting so long for something to happen yet it feels like it takes forever during the last my moments.

During my very small time of 1000 years being here I have mainly fighting myself. It was both blessing and curse. It was blessing because it kept me busy so I had way to distract myself from loneliness but it was also a curse since sometimes it felt like nightmare moon could take over at any moment. When I didn't fight myself I was either sleeping or just watching the stars as they slowly were going to the position of making me escape this hell.

In about an hour later I will be free. Apart from being impatient first time in 999 years, 364 days and 23 hours, I was thinking about what would happen when I get back. Where will I come back. Will it be where I was banished in our castle? In middle of nowhere? Or some other place? What about Celestia? Will she be waiting for my return and banish me again before giving me a second chance or is she going to give me a second change or maybe she has forgotten about me or can't find me.

Then came the subject's. Do they even know I exist or have they forgotten about me? Latter one sounded better since having ponies reconize me for my sins I did so long ago might not have best results. Even if Celestia forgives me that doesn't mean everyone else will.

My current plan after I escape in about an hour of this place needs Celestia not finding me and most of the subject's having forgotten about me. When I go back I will go to a village with not high population density. There I will live normal life of your average subject and maybe after a while I go and see Celestia and prove her that I have changed. I can't believe that I have only now started to think of a plan what happens when I get out even though I had almost 1000 years to think.

I looked as stars moved painfully slowly. Years here felt like days but off course on the last day it feels like eternity. How did I even survive here so long without having anything to eat or drink. Must be something in that spell. "Come on stars just little bit closer." I murmured as stars were moving and moving... and moving. Then the moment I had waited for 1000 years had finally come. I was surrounded magic and in a blink of an eye I was in what looked like ruins.

I quickly reconized where I was. It was our castle though this time in ruins. I began to walk around our castle reliving the memories I had. I tried to stick to the happy ones but all I really thought about was my battle with Celestia. Ignoring my memories I made it to my old room and to my supprise it seemed like no one had ever touched it since I left. Everything seemed to be in the place they used to be well expect the fact that there is no roof anymore.

I had to even ask a question to myself that did even Celestia rule anymore or did she just switch locations? Now that I looked more at my surroundings I noticed that the roof missing was not the only thing that had changed during my absence of 1000 years. Everything had a huge pile of dust on them most of my older clothes were completely ripped off well they have been there for 1000 years so no wonder why. And there was this book that was there and I reconized it wasn't mine. Guess Celestia visited my room after I was banished or something.

I kept looking at the sky from my now roofless room and then one thought came into my mind or more like a question. No replace that just a question. Can I even raise or lower the moon anymore. Celestia or someone else had gotten that power while I was on the moon because I felt it everyday when moon moved up and down. I then tried to lower the moon and after multiple attempts of failure I had to conclude that I had lost that power.

I was exhausted so I just collapsed in my old bed and quickly fell asleep. That is if sun hadn't been raised just then! I oppened my eyes quickly as the light became brighter and brighter. I hadn't sleeped for a months due to my excitment for finally getting released from my prison. Months felt days in there. I guess I can be awake for today after all in worst case scenario my freedom can be short lived so I have to make as much out of it as possible.

As I was leaving my room I realized that I still didn't have a proper plan. And i quickly made one that seemed to be pretty good. I find a village and start to live there and subject's would see me as just another pony living in the village. I then remembered one thing. I went back at my room and oppened a secret drawer. There were only three things inside a robe which didn't look like that anymore probably due to being there 1000 years, a saddlepack which was in surprisingly good condition and pouch which was filled with gems.

I actually thought of running away before turning into nightmare moon. I probably should have done that then Celestia would have probably seen how much I suffered because of my constant loneliness. Well past is past and there is no way for me to change that so I have to think about present and the future. I have to hide my wings because unless during my time of absence alicorn population has rapidly increased I will look out of place.

Putting the robe on was out of question, it was simply in too bad condition. I decided to put the saddleback's on my wings even though it hurt. I had to make sure that saddleback's hid enough of my wings so people wouldn't notice me. And it did unless you paid close attention you couldn't see my wings but there was something else that gaught my attention. I watched my reflection and I looked... different. My mane was no longer rippling, sparkling and translucent instead it was a mane that you could find with anypony. A simple light shaded blue mane. My coat was also lighter shade of blue as well. And was I shorter? Maybe it was due to not being able to rise and lower the moon anymore. Or something else.

BUT this is positive! If my mane had been like it was before I would really look again out of place. Also I don't look so intimidating. I looked much kinder and caring than I used to. Before I left castle I putted the gems and my crown inside the saddlebags. I was ready to go. As I got out of the castle I looked back and surely never would go back again.

"Maybe just a one night."

* * *

Summer sun celebrations were still full on after 2 hours after Celestia raised the sun. How can ponies at Ponyville party so long. Then again with ponies like Pinkie Pie being here I'm not that surprised. I was eating 4th cupcake currently. As I looked around I saw ponies talking to each other, dancing, playing games and smiling. It was so weird to me. Not that I need friends I have my books.

"Twilight wanna join us!" I heard certain cheerful pink pony ask me. "Sorry Pinkie not now." I answered. Pinkie had a sad expression on as she joined the other ponies leaving me alone. What good friends are they are just waste of time. Why ponies just can't leave me alone. Going to Moondancer's birthday when I have many better things to do.

Summer sun celebration's started little rocky but in the end it went all fine.

During summer sun celebration or as most of you would put it flashback's.

The mayor was currently doing her speech which I didn't pay any attention to. My attention was elsewhere it was at the moon. The mare of the moon just disappeared meaning she is going to bring an eternal night. I was hoping that Celestia was right that it was just an old pony tale. "The pony that gives us the sun and the moon everyday. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of the Equestria. Princess Celestia!"

Just then the animal pony or whatever her name was birds started to sing and Rarity I think her name was. Opened the curtains and when she had opened them there was no one. She let out a small gasp and you could hear the crowd being confused and restless. "This can't be good." I said my voice becoming even more worried. Mayor looked at us and said. "Remain calm everypony. There must be reasonable explanation."

Everyone calmed down expect certain pink pony. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Just then Rarity game back. "She's gone!" This time the gasp was much louder. "Ohh she's good." Pinkie can't you realize that it is not the best time for those. I started to watch the moon again and the mare wasn't there anymore meaning I didn't hallucinate. "It is probably just some scheduling issue." Mayor said trying to calm down now almost panicing crowd.

Minutes passed by and I was starting to believe that mayor was right that it's just a scheduling issue. But moon still didn't have the mare in it meaning she is somewhere out there looking for revenge. After 10 minutes something started to happen to moon. It had a magical aura all around it and then the mare returned to the surface of the moon. 5 minutes after that Celestia finally came.

"I must apologize for my late arrival. There was a scheduling issue." Celestia said to the crowd. After this crowd finally calmed down. But I wasn't sure did Celestia tell the truth or not. Something just seemed fishy. Then Celestia beautifully raised the sun and the celebrations had started.

Present day.

As I was eating now 5th cupcake Celestia approached me. "So are you enjoying yourself my faithful student?" Celestia asked me. "Yeah i'm having fun." I answered. Did I have fun? Not really I'd rather be currently studying magic. "Well it is good to hear Twilight." Celestia answered with a smile. "So what do you think of ponyville?" She then asked. "It's okay." I said as I finished eating the cupcake.

"Did you make any friends like I told you to try and make?" She asked then. I just shook my head and Celestia had dissappointed face. "I was hoping you could make some. I was planning on that you might continue your studies here in Poniville, but it seems like we'll be heading back to Canterlot. Well we'll be leaving in an hour so be ready for it." She said as she went to talk to the mayor.

Nigthmare moon. She is probably currently planning how to get revenge. What about the moon? Maybe she put an illusion spell to make people think that mare in the moon still was there. Or maybe Celestia really listened to my warnings and defeated her and that is why she came late. But researching this in Canterlot is just too restricting. In Ponyville I would probably have full freedom where I could try to find what Nightmare Moon is planning. But I guess I messed up when I told I didn't make any friends.

Rarity said she always wanted to go to Canterlot. Hmmmm

* * *

I really needed that sleep. Even though my 1000 year old bed isn't that comfortable it beats the surface of the moon. Besides sleeping I had spent the most of the day learning how to talk like a subject. It was easy because all I needed to learn was that I should speak the same way as I spoke to Celestia private. Only this time use that to everypony. I had emptied the pouch because it had hole in it.

I finally left the castle and seems like enviroment has took control of the area. Really something needs to be done to this area. I looked back at castle of royal sisters one last time before started to walk in the dirt path. There was a drop in front of me where there used to be a bridge. I took the saddleback's off to more comfortable area and flew over it and putted saddleback's back to the wings even though it did hurt.

While walking towards civilization I couldn't stop worrying about what had happened in the 1000 years I was gone. What if it would be like this everywhere. I continued my journey and along the way I flew over a river, hid from manticore and flew over a cliff. After that there was just a straight path. Then I reached civilization.

It wasn't really the smallest town there is but it wasn't that biggest either. It was just a town. On the side of path there was a small sign where there read: Welcome to Ponyville. So this is the place I'm going to start my new life. This is the place that I will call home. This is my freedom.

So here it is hope you like it. Originally this was going to be longer but I thought that it will take too long plus it really wou


End file.
